Lo inevitable
by Vanu-chan
Summary: UA. Hay ocasiones en las que sin la necesidad de que le arrebataran algo, sentía que ya lo habían hecho. El sentir como su alma se vuelve pedazos y cae por un abismo.


**Lo inevitable  
><strong>

**Pareja:** Inuyasha & Kagome

Universo Alterno

Es una historia que les recomiendo leer con una almohada a la mano. Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega en la totalidad a cederme los personas.

_Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo inevitable<br>**

* * *

><p>Hay ocasiones en las que sin la necesidad de que le arrebataran algo, sentía que ya lo habían hecho. El sentir como su alma se vuelve pedazos y cae por un abismo. La sensación de que nada volverá a ser lo mismo y el incesante latido del corazón que pretende desmoronar como el cristal su pecho, son uno de los tantos síntomas que carcomen su ser, llevándole al exilio de la cordura. Porque se dio cuenta que ya nada tiene sentido.<p>

Sus rodillas temblaron y de repente se encontró sentada sobre una banca. El cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como para comenzar a caminar. Su respiración se volvió lenta, acompasada. Su mente era un borrón negro al igual que las personas que pasaban sin prisa alrededor suyo. Trató de enfocar la vista en un punto claro, sin embargo solo se encontró con los matices oscuros del sol ocultándose. De repente y sin poder evitarlo, las primeras lágrimas se hicieron visibles sobre sus mejillas. Una sonrisa triste pareció en su rostro y un gemido quedo atorado en su garganta como las palabras que nunca pudo decir. El aire pasó a través de su largo cabello negro, alborotándolo, y ella se dejó hacer esa leve caricia que le proporcionaba la naturaleza sin quejarse. Por un momento sus pulmones creyeron sentir el alivio. Un alivio que solo era parte de una ilusión. El equilibrio de su mente estaba lejos de llegar a un punto de paz. Apretó con fuerza sus manos, tratando en un intento fallido de tranquilizarse — enterrándose las uñas en sus níveas palmas; sin embargo, no le dolía, la carga pesada que contenía en su ser en ese instante era indescriptible, tanto que había perdido la sensibilidad de su entorno—, ya que, ella no lograría traer la paz de nuevo.

Como si la naturaleza estuviera en sincronía con sus pensamientos, el ambiente se volvió turbio y frío como su alma. La noche ya estaba haciendo su aparición junto con unas grandes nubes grises. Las personas pronto abandonaron el parque junto con sus pertenencias, dejándola sola en medio de su soledad. Por un momento la joven deseó que alguien se acercara a ella y le tendiera su mano pero, era patético el solo pensar que su presencia seria notada. Por lo que, sin mucho esfuerzo, dejó que el remolino de emociones consumiera su frustrado ser y se sumiera en un pasado lejano.

Un pasado donde: las risas nunca hacían falta. Las caminatas largas eran típicas de todos los días. Las sorpresas que le daban para alegrar a su pequeño corazón eran inesperadas. Los regaños que venían cuando hacia alguna travesura, que le ayudaron a ser mejor persona. Las recompensas cada vez que llegaba con buenas noticias. Los juegos absurdos. Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos, fueron un golpe duro para su alma. Quiso gritar fuerte. Reclamar, exigir, maldecir, pero las fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo. Deseó por un momento poder levantarse y hacerle frente al destino. Desafiar a Dios o a quien sea que estuviera a cargo de la vida. Y aunque en su mente hacia especulaciones de lo que podía hacer, de lo que podría lograr, entendía que ya era tarde.

Levantó la mirada al cielo y sintió las primeras gotas caer sobre su rostro, camuflando sus adoloridas lágrimas. El frío estaba calando en su frágil cuerpo, pero ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para huir de el y refugiarse. Contaba solo con su vestido negro y una bufanda de seda color azul cielo alrededor de su cuello como protectores. El maquillaje que esa mañana se había esmerado en dejar perfecto sobre su cara, se había corrido completamente dejándola en un estado deplorable. Inconscientemente, acomodó su cabello tras la oreja y limpió el rastro de delineador que aun quedaba sobre sus mejillas y alrededor de sus ojos.

—Debo verme patética —dijo para sí misma, sin querer aun moverse del lugar donde se encontraba sentada.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo, Kag. —le llevó alguien la idea, haciéndola sobresaltar.

—Oh, Dios, ya debo estar delirando. —Su voz fue apenas perceptible, cuando nuevamente se quebró. Con sus antebrazos tomó la temperatura de su cuerpo desde la frente, sin encontrar anomalía.

Un cálido abrigo se poso sobre sus hombros y una sombrilla impidió que las gotas de lluvia consiguieran impactar contra su cuerpo. Su mente entró en shock y las ideas se negaban a fluir. Un olor familiar llegó a su nariz y por breves momentos sintió como este le daba tranquilidad. Se pellizcó sin rudeza para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño o que posiblemente su cuerpo ya no había pasado a un segundo plano, cuando por lo frías que se encontraban sus manos, reaccionó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al inicio con calma, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y su cuerpo recobraba el equilibrio. — ¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó algo intranquila, encarando a la persona que quebraba su estado de insalubridad.

—Solo mírate —dijo el visitante con una sonrisa, mientras que con su dedo pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas fugaces. —Además… —pausó por un momento, para ver la reacción de la joven— No estoy acostumbrado a que me dejen plantado —explicó mientras que se pasaba la mano que momentos antes estaba sobre el rostro de la joven, sobre la nuca y se reía. Pero su risa no duro mucho debido a que la joven frente suyo seguía metida en un trance. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y la sonrisa habitual se la había tragado algo que él no podía controlar.

Se acercó lentamente a la muchacha, sin recibir respuesta alguna, preocupándolo.

—Lo siento, Inu —susurró de repente ella, sacándose de encima el abrigo y caminando a un destino indefinido.

Inuyasha, algo furioso la tomó del brazo y soltó la sombrilla que momentos antes sostenía y la refugió en su pecho. —No quiero que huyas de mí. —dijo de repente, siendo la bomba que detono nuevamente el llanto de la mujer —Yo estoy para ti, Kagome.

La femenina sintió su corazón acelerarse y sin pensarlo, se aferró al cuerpo que le mostraba bondad. Y se aferró egoístamente a ese sentimiento de estabilidad que le brindaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Por qué se tuvieron que ir? ¿Por qué me dejaron sola? —cuestionó, apretando las ropas de Inuyasha entre sus manos. El joven solo palmeó la espalda de Kagome, dándole tranquilidad.

—Ellos no querían eso —trató de explicar el muchacho—. Ellos querían lo mejor para ti…. —pausó, esperando al reacción de la joven— Sin embargo, nadie puede controlar la muerte.

Después de esas palabras, todo se quedo en silencio, a excepción por el pequeño llanto de la joven. La lluvia disminuyó y la luna se abrió paso entre las oscuras nubes, alumbrando el parque con intensidad. Las hojas comenzaron a moverse con el ritmo del viento nocturno, dando paso a la serenidad de la noche. Kagome, se dejo llevar por la sensación que tenía y deseó no perderla nunca. Los brazos que la abrigaban gentilmente los quería alrededor de su cintura por mucho tiempo. También el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo masculino, quería tener la certeza que lo tendría a su lado el resto de su vida. La presencia que logró calmar su tristeza, no pretendía que la abandonara nuevamente. Deseó, que ese momento fuera eterno; sin embargo sabia, que nada de eso era posible.

Cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose a sí misma soñar con otra realidad, otra vida. Apareciendo de esta forma una sonrisa triste sobre sus labios. —No deberías estar aquí —expresó ella de forma divertida.

No importaba de qué forma lo viera. Esa situación lo único que hacía era darle falsas ilusiones. No quería a alguien en ese momento que luego la dejaría, a pesar de sus anhelos, a pesar de sus deseos. Ella solo quería una persona que le perteneciera a ella y ella… y ella pertenecerle a esa persona. Una persona que le diera tranquilidad, una persona que le diera ánimos y felicidad. Una persona que le diera las ganas suficientes para continuar viviendo. Y así, a cambió, ella darle todo de sí, para hacerle una persona feliz. No la persona más feliz del mundo, pero si la persona más feliz a su manera. Negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha, él ya no podía ser esa persona. Y aunque sabía que él no lo hacía con mala intención, no conseguía evitar esos sentimientos de amor hacia su persona.

—Por favor, déjame sola —suplicó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Kagome sabía desde lo profundo de su alma que no lograría superar una pérdida como esa sola, pero si permitía que Inuyasha la ayudara, seguiría dependiendo de su presencia, de sus atenciones y se estaba volviendo algo nocivo para sus sentimientos. Verlo la alegraba, al mismo tiempo que la destruía por completo, dejando todas sus defensas por los suelos. Sonreír y hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

—No puedo —respondió él, agachándose a su altura y nuevamente abrazándola. ¿Por qué sería que él no podía comprenderlo?

—Te odio —anunció, mientras insistía en alejarlo con sus manos.

—No puedes hacerlo, tú no puedes odiar. —Y Dios sabía cuanto odiaba que ese hombre la conociera. Detestaba que él la tuviera presente en su vida. Detestaba que no la dejara ir a pesar de sus suplicas.

Pero por eso mismo también lo amaba. Porque nunca encontraría a alguien igual.

—¿Estas tan seguro de eso? —preguntó con algo de sarcasmo. Él levanto su cara para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

—Yo estoy seguro de que no puedes odiarme, Kagome. —comentó él con seguridad y una mirada seria.

Kagome sonrió, y se abalanzo al cuerpo del joven para abrazarlo. No le sorprendía la forma en que hacia sus problemas más llevaderos. Ni le molestaba que le hiciera olvidar sus preocupaciones y responsabilidades. Solo le gustaba la forma en que la hacía feliz con esa clase de bobadas. Porque al lado de él, no podía evitar el sarcasmo o las bromas. Siempre existiría esa confianza entre los dos.

—Entonces, tienes que estar el resto de tu vida a mi lado —confesó con los nervios de punta. Tal vez eso no quitaría la carga de su corazón, ni le haría la vida más fácil, pero no podía evitar necesitarlo en su vida. — Así, yo también lo estaré.

—Creó que no tengo objeción para eso —respondió Inuyasha.

No sabía que podía pasar de ese momento en adelante. No sabía como haría para llevar una vida sin sus padres. Pero de lo único que tenia certeza, es que no estaría sola mientras Inuyasha estuviera a su lado. Mientras que sus sentimientos hacia él. No cambiaran.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Tenia tanto tiempo sin escribir algo largo. Y se siente bien. Por fin, puedo darle mi final semi feliz. Amo esta clase de historias. Amo poder plasmar tantos sentimientos. Se que aun me falta por mejorar, pero lo lograré. Lentamente, pero lo haré.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado un montón, como a mi y que les haya causado millones de sentimientos.

**Les quiere,**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
